


Lightsabers Don't Sound Like That

by Aurore214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not yet at least, that they dont know is a date, theyre having a movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore214/pseuds/Aurore214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was that noise?”<br/>“Lightsaber,” Lance grinned. </p>
<p>When the rest of they're friends cancel on movie night, Lance and Keith are left alone. Will Keith be able to survive a night all alone with his crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsabers Don't Sound Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed cause I totally forgot Klance week started today! I'm sick of looking at it tho so here it is. Check out my tumblr at aurore214.tumblr.com 
> 
> enjoy! :D

The blankets had been assembled and the popcorn made and a rather intimidating pile of DVDs sat on the coffee table. Keith hummed as he flipped through the selections, setting the movies that looked worth watching to the side. There were a lot of rom-coms which, somehow, did not surprise him in the least. There were also some horror movies. Some of them Keith recognized others he didn’t. 

“Find anything you wanna watch?” Lance called from the kitchen. The loud clang of pots and pans and what sounded like a hissed ‘oh shit!’ followed. Keith rolled his eyes. Tonight was supposed to be their ‘Weekly Squad Movie Bonanza’ as Lance had dubbed it. Every week they’d gather at someone’s place and spend the night watching bad movies and eating Hunk’s amazing cooking. “He talks about the inaccuracies of the weapon design and how it couldn't possibly work and we get brownies! Pretty good trade-off, I think.” Pidge had joked once after a particularly bad sci fi flick. Keith could still remember the way Hunk had sulked. 

Of course, though, the one night it's being held at Lance’s house everyone bails. And Keith hadn’t known until he was at Lance’s place. Probably what he gets for not paying more attention to the group chat. Now, don't get him wrong, he valued Lance as a friend and enjoyed spending time with him. It was just that well, Keith had a major crush on him and Lance could not be more oblivious.Sure, Keith’s ‘hints’ were...vague at best and if they were directed at anyone else could be misconstrued as insults, but he was trying dammit and when he does something he does it one hundred percent, no backing down!

“All your movies suck,” He called back. He heard Lance scoff followed by another clash of pots and pans. 

“Whatever, I think we should watch ‘Saw’.” Lance popped his head in the door. “We’re like, the only two who are willing to watch horror movies. Tonight’s a perfect night for it!”

“Yeah I guess,” In truth, Keith was not good with horror movies. He only ever agreed to watch one because he liked seeing his friends reactions. If they watched something scary he was sure he’d end up embarrassing himself. And he knew Lance would never let him live it down if he did.

Keith looked back at his two stacks of DVDs. Picking up the pile he’d set aside for later, he began flipping through them again. Keith set down one movie case after the other. Suddenly, he stopped. Smirking to himself, he set the other cases down and turned in his seat so he could face the kitchen door. 

“What about this?” 

Lance popped his head out of the door again and peered at the case. As soon as he recognized the movie he groaned. 

“Star Wars?” He asked. Keith just smiled. 

“Yeah,”

“Dude, that’s super lame.” Lance hung his head dramatically. 

“Says the nerd with the toy lightsabers in his room,” Keith smirked. Lance’s head whipped up. The side eye he gave Keith probably could have made his mother proud. 

“How did you know that—I mean I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance sniffed and disappeared from the doorway. 

“Hunk told me,” Keith called. “He also told me you and him used to run around the house pretending to be Jedi.” 

Lance was still side eyeing Keith as he walked out of the kitchen, hitting the light on his way out. He set the large bowl of popcorn he was carrying on the table and took a seat next to Keith. “Hunk is a dirty liar,” He said popping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “And we weren’t both Jedi. I was the Jedi and Hunk was a sith lord.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Why’s that?” 

“Uh, because I had the blue lightsaber and he had the red one?” Lance gave him a look that screamed ‘duh?’. Keith just scoffed. 

“Well, sorry,” He was, in fact, not sorry at all. “Still, that sounds super lame.”

Lance put a hand to his chest and looked at Keith. “Excuse you! It was not lame it was awesome!” 

“Oh, yeah? Why don't you prove it?” And that was it. Lance straightened in his seat and glared at Keith. It was the same glare he always used whenever they would compete against each other. There was never usually any malice behind the look. 

“Oh, you’re on!” Lance sprung from his spot and took off down the hall towards his bedroom. Keith laughed quietly to himself when he heard a loud thud from across the house.

“Did you fall?” He called to Lance.

“No!” Lance called back indignantly. Keith laughed again. Lance appeared in the doorway again, this time holding two toy lightsabers. He tossed the red one to Keith and fixed his grip on the blue one. “En garde!” He hissed dramatically. He waved the lightsaber in front of him making a ‘woom!” sound. 

“What was that noise?”

“Lightsaber,” Lance grinned. Keith had to hold back his laughter. Moving up and around the coffee table, he smirked at Lance. 

“Ready?” He asked, settling into a low stance. Instead of answering him, Lance lunged forward swinging his saber. Keith blocked the hits easily and moved with Lance until his back was to the wall. 

“Give up,” Lance demanded, it was amazing how easily he’d slipped into his character even after all these years. “The Sith will never win!” 

“That’s what you think!” Keith laughed, shoving Lance back. He swung his saber expertly. Lance laughed as he moved back. 

“No fair! I forgot you’re a sword fighter!” Lance yelped as Keith tapped his arm with the saber. 

“And that is your grave mistake,” Keith laughed. This went on for several minutes. Walking back and forth around the living room, screaming whenever the other would tap them with the lightsaber. Keith walked back, moving with Lance in perfect sync as be blocked hit after hit. As he was moving back, his ankle caught on the rug. Not catching himself in time, he fell back hitting the floor with a thud. Keith groaned and winced. He looked up at Lance, who was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. 

“Oh shut up!”

Lance doubled over at the waist, dropping his lightsaber. He laughed loudly and Keith blushed in embarrassment. Suddenly an idea hit him. Smirking, Keith leaned up and tugged on Lance’s arm, catching him off guard and sending him toppling forward. Right on top of Keith. 

Fuck. He did not think this through. 

Lance yelped as he fell, but managed to catch himself with his hands on either side of Keith’s body. 

“Okay not cool!” He huffed. Keith propped himself up on his elbows and tried to push down the blush that has slowly gotten darker and darker. He tried to laugh it off, inwardly wincing when even his laugh sounded flustered. 

“Oh shut up,” He said weakly. God, he was in too deep. It was hard not to be, though. Especially when it was Lance. Just everything about him made Keith’s heart sing and flutter in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. The way Lance’s freckles sat along the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, how his hair was always so perfectly done, the way his eyes shone like stars when he got excited… 

It was all so perfectly Lance and that's what made Keith fall in love with him. 

“Dude, are you blushing?” Lance asked quietly. He still hadn’t moved. His question made Keith’s stomach lurch anxiously. Keith looked up at Lance, really looked at him, and was about to say no he wasn’t when he saw that Lance was blushing too. 

“Maybe. You are too,” He said. Was it his imagination or did Lance’s face get redder? 

Lance looked away for a moment. When he turned back he looked at Keith so seriously, like he was considering something. Keith was about to ask when Lance moved. It was so quick Keith wasn’t even sure it really happened. Lance kissed him. Keith blinked and looked up at Lance, shocked. 

“Sorry, I don’t know why I did that,” He said quietly. 

“It’s fine,” Was this really happening? “I...I don’t mind.” Keith thought a moment. “No, actually yes I do,” He said. Lance looked back at him sheepishly. 

“Sorry, I’ll—” Lance moved to get off Keith and Keith grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him back down. 

“Wait a second. If you're gonna kiss me at least do it right.” 

Lance blinked at Keith, caught totally off guard. Keith gave him a small smile. Lance grinned wide and laughed. “Don’t scare me like that, dude!” 

Keith’s apology was cut off by Lance’s lips. The two lightsabers lay forgotten on the ground beside them. Lance pulled away abruptly. 

“But seriously what movie do you wanna watch?”

“I don't care. You pick.” Keith said playing idly with the hem of Lance's shirt.

“You always complain about my choices, though!”

Keith laughed. “That's cause you pick terrible movies.” 

“Hey!” 

Keith laughed again. He had to say, though. This was probably the best movie night he’d been too yet. 

~~~

They’d settled on some cheesy horror movie Keith couldn't be bothered to remember the name of and had curled up on the couch. Keith had his phone in one hand and Lance’s hand in the other. Was scrolling his Facebook feed, not really paying attention to the posts when a notification popped up on the top of his screen. It was a message from Pidge to the group chat. Clicking the banner, Keith figured it would be a good time to see what he was missing. 

Keith frowned at the messages. Oh, hell no.

“Lance,” He said. “Did you set this whole thing up?”

Lance went very still. He glanced over at Keith and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“...Maybe…” 

“Wow.”

“What? This is the one time I would have had the chance to tell you how I feel in private. I just got the others to agree not to come tonight. And hey, it worked right?”

“You planned this all in the group chat,” Keith asked. 

“You don't look at it anyway.” Lance waved a hand. “Anyway, shits about to go down! Watch!” He pointed to the screen. 

Keith rolled his eyes and began typing. 

Pigeon (Pidge) said to group LION SQUAD 

Pigeon: You seduce Keith yet? 

Keith: Yes.

Hunk a burning love: Oh my god

Pigeon: Holy shit

BAEllura: HELL YEAH!! 

BAEllura: Shiro says congrats! His phone died :(

Iceberg lettuce: KEITH WATCH THE MOVIE

Keith: Why is your name iceberg lettuce? 

Iceberg lettuce: Maybe you would know if you answered the group chat

Iceberg lettuce: JUST WATCH THE MOVIE GODDAMN

Keith laughed and put his phone in his pocket.

“And we'll talk about your name choice later, Keith.” Lance hissed quietly. 

Keith laughed. “Whatever you say, Iceberg lettuce.”


End file.
